Der neue Mieter
Der neue Mieter (von Benjamin White // 2014) Warum schreibe ich das nun auf? Vielleicht will ich mich gerade an Das klammern, '' ''was das Schreckliche und Albtraumhafte nicht mehr so schrecklich und albtraumhaft macht. Ich schreibe diese Zeilen, während ich in meiner Wohnung sitze. Zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit habe ich die Jalousien vor meinen Fenstern komplett hochgezogen, um die letzten nachmittäglichen Sonnenstrahlen in mein kleines Büro zu lassen. Was ich gesehen und erlebt habe, muss zu Papier. Und so gern ich auch weglaufen und mir eine Wohnung in einem anderen Haus suchen, ja gar in eine andere Stadt umziehen möchte, bindet mich eine morbide Faszination an dieses Gebäude. Vielleicht ist es auch der neue, deutlich niedrigere Mietpreis. Aber ich greife vor. Ich wohne nun seit fast 9 Jahren in diesem Haus. Ein Haus mit 16 Mietwohnungen am Rande des Stadtzentrums. Die Mieter waren hinsichtlich des Alters gemischt. Ein paar alteingesessene Rentner und Studenten. Bei letzteren war das Haus wegen seiner Nähe zur örtlichen Universität beliebt. Die Miete war erschwinglich, wenngleich die Kostenumlagen von meinen Vermietern im Monat vor den gleich geschilderten Ereignissen erhöht worden waren. Für Reinigungskräfte. Ich konnte es den Hausherren nicht verdenken, war die Reinigungsmoral das Treppenhaus betreffend seitens aller Mietparteien doch immer schon gering gewesen. Das Haus ist indes nichts besonderes. Es ist nicht das „Bates-Motel“, sondern schlicht und ergreifend ein sich in mehrere gleichgeartete Immobilien einreihendes Mehrfamilienhaus mit grauer Fassade und vielen Fenstern. Ein Altbau mit hölzernem Geländer im Treppenhaus und schwarzweiß-gekacheltem Boden im Eingangsbereich. Hölzerne Türen mit anachronistisch anmutenden wuchtigen Schlössern beherbergten das Leben von, wie schon erwähnt, insgesamt 16 Mietparteien. Man traf selten jemanden im Treppenhaus. Und wenn, dann beließ man es bei einem kurzen Gruß. Meinem durch einen Schlaganfall gehandicapten Nachbarn aus dem Erdgeschoß trug ich bisweilen die Einkäufe in seine Wohnung, so der Pflegedienst gerade nicht zur Stelle war. Natürlich zogen in diesem Haus Leute kontinuierlich aus und neue ein. So wunderte es mich auch nicht, als in der Wohnung unter mir irgendwann typischer Renovierungslärm einsetzte. Der mir vertraute Geruch von frischgestrichenen Wänden und neu verlegtem Laminat schwebte im Treppenhaus. Verließ ich meine Wohnung, um zur Arbeit oder zum Einkaufen zu gehen, passierte ich die Tür der Wohnung unter mir natürlich regelmäßig. Das Türschloss sollte augenscheinlich auch erneuert werden, war das alte doch aus der massiven Holztür herausgesägt worden. Vor der Tür lagen die Zeugnisse einer typischen Renovierungsarbeit. Staub, Sägespäne und kleine Pappschnipsel begleiteten mich wochenlang bis zur Eingangstüre im Erdgeschoss. Es war ein Donnerstag, an welchem plötzlich alles vorbei war. Ich bemerkte es, als ich gegen 18 Uhr von meinem Job als Verkäufer in einer Buchhandlung nach Hause kam. Einer kleinen Buchhandlung. Eine, wo noch ein Glockenspiel über der alten Eingangstüre erklingt, sollte sich jemand in unser kleines Geschäft verirren. Unser Umsatz ist mittlerweile fast bei Null, und der alten Frau Buchendahl, welche diesen kleinen Laden damals zusammen mit ihrem Mann eröffnete, geht das sichtlich nahe. Das merkte und merke ich jeden Tag und versuche dies mit oft unbeholfenen Witzen zu überspielen. Sie lächelt dann und sagt, dass sie auch gern wieder 29 Jahre alt wäre. Ich mag sie über alles und verzichte mittlerweile auch auf 30 Prozent meines Gehalts. Ich schweife ab … Aber es tut gut, den Geruch der kleinen Bücherstube zu erinnern. Ich kam an besagtem Donnerstag nach Hause und merkte schnell, dass das Treppenhaus sauber war. Kein Staub, keine Schnipsel, keine Reste von Sägemehl auf den Fluren oder den Stufen. Die Wohnung war also fertig renoviert. Vielleicht war auch der neue Mieter schon eingezogen. Ich nahm die Stufen zurück zum Eingangsbereich unseres Hausflurs und studierte die Namen auf den dort angebrachten Briefkästen aus Blech. Einer war ohne Namen. Also doch noch kein neuer Mieter. Das alles hätte mir egal sein können. Bis zur nächsten Nacht. Die ehemalige Nachbarin über mir, eine junge Frau, wahrscheinlich eine Studentin, fuhr ab und an mit Inline-Skates über ihren laminierten Fußboden. Ich konnte das Geräusch über mir erst nicht zuordnen, vermutete es aber, als ich sie im Treppenhaus zweimal mit Trikot, einer großen Sporttasche nebst aus dieser herausragendem Hockey-Schläger und umgeschnallten Inlinern antraf. Ich bin nicht der Typ, der sich sofort über alles beschwert, jedoch ging mir die Geräuschkulisse nach Feierabend schon auf die Nerven. Einmal stand ich tatsächlich am späten Abend vor ihrer Türe, um sie mit freundlichen Worten auf diesen Umstand aufmerksam zu machen. Sie hatte sich daraufhin freundlich und sichtbar peinlich berührt entschuldigt. Ich schweife wieder ab ... … vielleicht will ich mich in Gedanken an der Normalität des Alltags festhalten. In einer Nacht zum Freitag wachte ich auf. Ein Geräusch hatte mich geweckt. Nein, es waren mehrere Geräusche. Aus der Wohnung unter mir. Eine Art Kratzen gepaart mit Lauten, die ich nur als gequältes Stöhnen bezeichnen kann. Durch die Deckentrennung bedingt zwar diffus, aber deswegen nicht weniger eindringlich. Es klang, als ob jemand nur mit Mühe Luft aus seinen Lungen pressen kann. Und das war nur die Ouvertüre. Eine Kakophonie von Kreischlauten schloss sich dem gerade Beschriebenen an. Ich habe den einen oder anderen Nachbarn unseres Hauses in ruhigen Stunden schonmal husten oder laut niesen gehört, aber das, was ich zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde hörte, lies mich nicht mehr einschlafen. So ging es eine Woche lang. Das Stöhnen. Das Kratzen. Der Briefkasten ohne Namen. Die Tür der Wohnung unter mir wurde mit einem neuen stabilen Schloss gesichert. Ich hatte mich bislang immer sehr gut mit meinen Vermietern, einem älteren Ehepaar, welches noch andere Miet-Häuser verwaltete, verstanden. Als ich jedoch den alten Herrn bei einem zufälligen Treffen im Treppenhaus bezüglich der Geräusche unter mir freundlich zur Rede stellen wollte, warf er mir nur einen scheuen Blick zu, murmelte, dass die Hausgemeinschaft doch gut aufgestellt sei und stieg an mir vorbei behäbig die Stufen hinauf. Es war eine Woche später, in der ich in einer Nacht von Sonntag auf Montag meinen Mut zusammen nahm, und hartnäckig an die Tür der Wohnung unter der meinen klopfte. Das Wimmern, welches ich zuvor meinte wahrgenommen zu haben, endete abrupt Der Geruch aus dieser Wohnung war, trotz der augenscheinlich sehr gut verriegelten Tür, trotzdem vorherrschend in dieser Etage. In unmittelbarer Nähe der Tür roch es nach verfaulten Kartoffeln. Dazu mischte sich, nicht vorherrschend, aber dennoch in Abständen präsent durch das Treppenhaus wehend, ein Gestank, den ich in seiner puren Ekelhaftigkeit nicht in Worte fassen kann. Die Namen an den Briefkästen und den Klingel-Schildern wurden weniger. Sehr viel weniger. Man klagt heutzutage oft über das fehlende menschliche Miteinander. Menschen sterben. Und das oft mutterseelenallein. In den Nachrichten heißt es dann leider allzu oft, dass die Nachbarn von nichts gewusst hätten. Bevor ich, ohne die Polizei oder meinen Vermieter zu verständigen, mit Hilfe eines guten Freundes in die besagte Wohnung unter mir einbrach, und nur so kann man das sagen, hatte ich noch mit meinem Nachbarn aus dem Erdgeschoss geredet. Er bewohnt das Haus am längsten und kennt unsere Vermieter am besten. Ich war immer nett zu ihm gewesen. Und dann erzählte er mir ein paar Dinge. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass meine Vermieter einen Sohn haben. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass mit ihm seit seiner Geburt etwas nicht stimmte. Ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Alte Männer reden oft Tacheles. Gerade nach einem Schnaps und zehn weiteren. So, wie mit mir, musste mein Nachbar vor Jahren auch mit meinem Vermieter geredet haben. Ob er den Schlaganfall davor oder danach erlitten hatte, darüber kann ich nur spekulieren. Ich bin Ende 20. Und kann noch etwas mehr wegstecken. Vielleicht hatten mich die von meinem alten Nachbarn servierten Schnäpse auf die Idee gebracht, auf eigene Faust Klarheit zu schaffen. Ohne Polizei. Vielleicht haben wir alle diese Neugier in uns. Diese Neugier, die uns dort hinschauen lässt, wo wir es vielleicht besser sein lassen sollten. Mein guter Freund, mittlerweile Meister in seinem eigenem Handwerksbetrieb, hatte bei mir übernachtet. So dass er das Ächzen und Stöhnen hören konnte. Ich hatte ihm alles erzählt. Er hatte gelacht und deftige Scherze auf Kosten meiner geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit gemacht. Ich glaube heute, dass er mir nicht zuletzt wegen meines ernsthaften Blicks half. Das ist aber nur meine Meinung. Am nächsten Abend, wir hatten ein paar Biere zu uns genommen, bohrte er das Türschloss der Wohnung unter mir auf. Ich hatte meinen Herzschlag noch nie so laut in meinem Kopf hämmern hören, als ich ihm ins Dunkel der Wohnung folgte. Ich weiss nicht mehr all zuviel von dem, was nach Betreten der Wohnung geschah. Ich erinnere nur noch eine enorme Schwüle. Und den Gestank. Der Gestank … Etwas wich vor uns zurück. Zog sich winselnd in das kleine Zimmer der Wohnung zurück, das ich in einer Etage darüber mein Büro nenne. Ich habe noch meinen Vermieter vor Augen, der uns zeternd aus diesem Loch zerrte. Die Fragmente in meinem Kopf setzen sich nur mühsam zusammen. Vielleicht sollten sie das gar nicht. Ich habe seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr zu meinem Freund. Er hat ihn seinerseits abgebrochen. Ich lebe mit einer „gewissen Ungewissheit“. Und ich ignoriere, vielleicht zu meinem Selbstschutz, sehr viel. Die vielen Vermissten-Anzeigen für Hunde und Katzen, die gerade hier im Viertel vermehrt auftauchen und an die Laternen geklebt werden. Die vier Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft, welche binnen drei Monaten verschwanden … Ich bin kein kalter Mensch. Natürlich hatte ich versucht, mich über das zu informieren, was Realität in diesem meinem Haus ist. Über das, was unter meiner Wohnung geschieht. Die Ergebnisse waren mehr als erschreckend. Sie ließen mich anfangs nicht schlafen. Schlagen Sie von mir aus schlimmste Entstellungen und Entartungen bei Menschen nach. Es ist mir mittlerweile egal. Ich kann mich damit nicht mehr belasten. Mein Vermieter hat mir einen 50prozentigen Mietnachlass gewährt. Und den kann ich gut gebrauchen, um Frau Buchendahl weiter als Verkäufer in ihrem kleinen Laden zu unterstützen. Ich darf über das, was ich gesehen, oder meine, gesehen zu haben, nicht reden, respektive darüber schreiben. Das ist eine der Klauseln in meinem neuen Mietvertrag. Dennoch schreibe ich diese Zeilen auf. Für mich. Fakt ist, dass ich mittlerweile fast allein in diesem Haus wohne. Fast. Mein von mir zuvor erwähnter Nachbar wohnt noch im Erdgeschoss. Und zwei Stockwerke über mir wohnt noch eine ältere Frau. Wo sollten sie in ihrem Alter und mit ihren Gebrechen auch hin? Der Mensch ist ein Gewohnheitstier. Er passt sich sehr schnell an. So ist es augenscheinlich auch bei mir. Ich habe mich an einiges gewöhnt. An den Geruch. An die Bilder, die in meinem Kopf entstehen. Das alles versuche ich, mit zunehmendem Erfolg, im Geiste auszublenden. Die Geräusche in der Wohnung unter mir höre ich fast gar nicht mehr. Kategorie:Mittellang